


Day 139

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [139]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 139

Anders watched the market place with anticipation. The resolutionists had injected new life into the mage underground, pushing it to more extreme measures.

They understand. Injustice feeds of sloth and apathy.

The attack on Meredith had failed but it had stirred the templars into a manic frenzy. Their fear made them reckless, something that could be exploited. They had gotten word that they Templars were going to be moving a large number of the tranquill out of the city, to be sent to other, less barbaric circles. Apparently they had more than they needed, as if that wasn’t a clear sign that they used the rite too liberally. 

“Anders,” Called one of the reformationists, Dehris, if Anders remembers correctly. “Would you like to say a few words before we begin?”

Anders looked out at the assembled crows. Most were mages, but a few were sympathetic layfolk, glad to help the cause. Many carried copies of his manifesto with them. He was finally starting to have an impact. 

“You are all here,” he said, “because you care. You feel the weight of injustice that is being forced upon the mages of Thedas. And you are here because the flame that burns within you is stronger than the fear the templars use to maintain their control. You are here because you are the fortunate ones.” Anders paused for a moment, he had their full attention. Him. The quiet boy from the Anderfels. The Warden who ran away. His words were stirring a crowd, insisting men to act.

Pride is the domain of demons. Inspire but do not revel in their devotion, it is to the ideal not to you.

“There are those who no longer feel,” Anders continued. “There are those among our brothers and sisters who refused to submit, because in their hearts burned the same fire that burns in your hearts. This, the templars could not abide. For the crime of feeling their minds were shattered their emotions erased. Tranquility is not a fate I would wish on my worst enemy. I would rather die than be sundered from myself.”

A soft cheer rippled through the crowd. They were careful not to draw too much attention to themselves but they were getting riled up, ready for what was to come.

“This half life is no life at all,” Anders said. “It is a prison inside your own mind. It is our duty to free our brothers and sisters. To release them from the chains that bind them.”

“They are here,” Dehris called over.

“Remember,” Anders said quickly, “when the price of failure is a fate worse than death, we fight to the last breath and to the last man.”

The assembles let out a roar that would chill the blood of a Qunari warrior and charged into the market. The templars had clearly not been expecting an attack but sprang into formation readily enough, preparing to deflect attacks that never came. Fire, lightning, ice, and entropy flew past the soldiers towards their tranquill charges.

The tranquill did not cry out in pain or fear, they were well beyond feeling such things. Some tried to hide behind the templars or to take cover behind the stalls, but they were not accustomed to battle and were quickly struck down. The templars were caught off guard but were rallying a counter attack.

“Fall back,” Anders called out. The Mages and their allies disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Someone tossed bottled smoke in the market obscuring their retreat. 

Before he fled, Anders’s eyes lingered on the body of a tranquill.

“Go to the Maker’s side in peace brother,” he murmured. “For you are finally free of your bonds.”


End file.
